


A million reasons to love this damn pairing!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And too many cookies, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Just randomly popped in my head, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some serious hurt/comfort, cross dressing, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Read title. Nuff said.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I was inspired by someone to try writing again. I'm not professional though so sorry if it ain't that great.

**_Reason 1) Unexpected yet totally in character sweetness...!_ **

"It's not that f-funny!" Oga wasn't listening though. Because _of course_ it was hilarious! Furuichi couldn't stop blushing either. _Damn Ogre!_

The boy frowned while he stared at himself in the mirror. A small, pink gown hugged his body, complimenting his hips. He looked... _pretty_.

 _Who knew Oga's sister wore something like this._ Furuichi looked at his pile of clothes on the floor, all burnt and torn thanks to Beel's lightning. _I swear one day I'm gonna get that baby and it's damn father so good-they'll never see it coming!_

A hand rested firmly on his shoulder. He looked up, snapping out of his vengeful thoughts. Suddenly, Oga was smiling. "You actually look nice. You should wear dresses more often." 

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The room was completely silent. Furuichi stared bewildered at Oga like the crazy person he was. 

_I-I suppose he's right. I mean, it could have been worse. So maybe-_

The brunette came closer, whispering in the other boy's ear. "I know I said all my clothes were dirty....but I just wanted to see you in that dress. They're all clean if you want one now." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

R.I.P. Oga Tatsumi 


	2. Chapter 2

_**2) They're raw and pure!** _

Furuichi was sun and water, Oga thought. He was poetry in daylight. When Oga closed his eyes, he dreamed of laughter. Of a honeyed voice. A pure sweetness embracing him. Warm. Loving. Harmonious. He decided then that he'd make Furuichi smile more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Two lines, I know! I just really wanted to write something for them. My mind appears to only have the ability to conjure less than a fucking paragraph today. Still hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA: Furichi gets his heart ripped about. The details might be slightly different in my story though. It's been a while so I don't remember exactly what happened. This is my take on the aftermath.

**_3) They'll always be there for each other!_ **

The heat was so thick and the air so moist that if you cracked an egg on the sidewalk, it would cook sunny-side up, nicely fried and boiled, perhaps even dripping in its own sweat. It didn't help that the sun shined brightly amidst the cloudless sky, causing light to reflect through the window in Furuichi's room. His skin burned beneath the covers. Furuichi, however, only felt cold. Inexplicably cold, like he was trapped in an iceberg.

The boy laid in his bed, snug within heaps of blankets, furling and unfurling his toes and fingers while his heart drummed loud behind his ears. He was reminded constantly of the way it was ripped from his chest and broken into fragments. Small pieces of him scattered into unknown parts of the world. There was no healing from having a part of your humanity ripped carelessly then shoved back in with no warning. Essentially, a young boy was pulled apart at the seams, then put back together, but never truly repaired.

The nightmares persisted daily. Oga's screaming and Himekawa's shock. His own confusion at what had happened. His own panic. He'd missed a couple school days now, knowing attendance wouldn't matter when you go to a school for delinquents in Japan. 

Lamia came to visit often, insisting she needed to do frequent check-ups. _I'm worried about you. I don't want you to hurt anymore._ Furuichi knew the girl's true intentions and patted her on the head with a closed-eyed smile. She blushed bright enough to match the sakura trees during blossoming season. He relished in her kindness and returned her affections with a kiss on the cheek- _after_ she had punched him on the shoulder and told him it wasn't healthy to stay indoors so long, that maybe they could get some fresh air. "You're really cute when you're honest about your feelings, you're already making me feel better by being here. Thank you Lamia." 

Naturally, she fainted and was carried out by a doctor from the demon world, but not before leaving a gift for the silvernette. Beside his bed was a table with a pink box on top. If you pulled off the lid, there were homemade goods and a note. _Enjoy the cookies, I suppose I can save an act of kindness for an idiot every once in a while. Stupid-ichi. I'll be back to make sure you're following my instructions._ (The boy would be lying if he said he didn't feel the ice in his veins didn't warm just a little). He took a few bites, enjoying the crunchy, strawberry shell with vanilla-creme in the center, savoring the flavor before closing the box and deciding to have the rest later. 

As he tossed and turned in bed with his memories like some twisted game, the door opened up with a _bang,_ then fell off its hinges and to the floor. Someone had slammed it open with vigor, someone with the strength of a beast. Someone Furuichi had also been avoiding.

"What up 'ichi?!" "Da-bu!"

The boy jumped in his blankets, startled by the sudden noise and disheveled his burrito-fort. He recognized the perpetrator and felt anger bubble up. "You broke my door you freak!" The brunette didn't seem to pay attention to what he believed was a minor detail and walked straight to the person who said they were fine, then went missing for too long and would never show up unless he was there to whip 'em back into shape.

Oga looked at him with full concentration, bags layering under his eyes. They rivaled Furuichi's who was taken aback by the appearance and leaned away to try and ease their proximity. _Why is he so close?! Has he not been sleeping?!_ Silence passed between them for thirty seconds, then a minute. Beel spoke up, breaking whatever tension had been created. "Da-da-da-bu!" No one understood. "Fu-ichi!" The baby's eyes watered as he waved his hands towards the silvernette's face. Blood rushed to his heart like a lightning bolt. _He said my name! And he's crying, he misses me!_

Without a second thought, Furuichi grabbed Beel who'd been glued to Oga's head and held him close to his chest, slightly anxious. _Breathe slowly. Steadily. Lamia said it would help._ He didn't realize how much he also missed Beel until pudgy arms clinged to his shirt and soaked it with soft crying. For a second, he feels whole and finds himself forgetting about his broken door. Like a mother wooing its babe, the tiny demon's breathes even out and he falls asleep to the rhythmic beating of the heart in front of him. Soft. Graceful. Harmonious. Both felt as though they had been enveloped in a rapturous timbre, their closeness mimicking the love of a children's lullaby. 

Seeing as he was forgotten, Oga disagreed and interrupted with cookies stuffing his cheeks. "Fee-wing bett-oh now?" It was safe to say that when the boy saw his cookies disappearing, his temporary bliss was replaced with a hastened desire to set down the child(which he did)and break an ogre's bones(which he also did-tried). Oga wasn't having any of it though and shoved a cookie down his friend's throat to keep him from talking. He choked but the delinquent simply continued eating. 

Furuichi whispered in a low, aggressive tone to keep Beel from waking up. "What do you want?! What are you doing here eating _my_ gift you filthy pig?!" His threat fell on deaf ears. "Lamia made those for me! Give them ba-" 

A strawberry, creme-swirl rested in front of his mouth, held by the demon prodigy's hands. Furuichi was confused. "Eat." "...." "Just eat." "..." "Lamia made some for me too. If you weren't so distracted you would know I was eating my own box." He was speechless. "Although she did say they were meant for you. That I should go over and give them. Though quite frankly, I was tempted to just eat them all myself and then come visit you." Typical. Furuichi made a mental note to give Lamia another pat and murder Oga in his sleep. "It's been a while since we played video games together..." _I missed you._

Okay-perhaps he would hold on the murder, maybe just add a little food poisoning to Oga's meals instead. "Eat your cookie." A light bulb appeared on Furuichi's head and he bit Oga's hand...then the fucking cookie. All while ginning smugly. "You told me to eat so I did, I can't help if your hand got in the way." _Points for Furuichi!_

Oga, remained quiet, simply grabbing another cookie. He was going to toss the boy out of the window when he least expected it. "Here, have another." _Chomp. Chomp._ Another bite to the delinquent's bruising hand. "Really you're making this too easy. I'm not gonna stop until you give me _my_ present." "...." Oga closed the box and shoved it down Furuichi's throat. He was seriously going to recycle his friend's bones into a snack for Beel. "There's your present." He couldn't help but laugh at the way Furuichi's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes bulged, beady as if he were a bug.

Oga grabbed the second box from the table and began snacking on them, completely aware of the traumatized person sitting in front of him. He sighed and stopped eating to look at Furuichi seriously. "Yo-stupid..." Suddenly, there was a calmness that wasn't there before in the room. And Furuichi straightened up at the way Oga stared at him with so much focus. Just like earlier. "I'm sorry about what happened to you..." Furuichi's heart paused. He thinks he might have been better without it after all if he would keep feeling emotions so strongly. "O-oga, I-" 

"Don't say anything. Just...have a cookie." So he did. It's exactly what they each did. He wasn't sure how much time passed and when the sun stopped reflecting through his window, but both boys sat against the bed, side to side in dim-lighting. Oga leaned in on Furuichi's shoulder, taking in the fruity sent that the Silvernette seemed to possess. _Smells better than these strawberry-cremes._ Furuichi stared at their shadows, wondering where one ended and began, the way they strung and swirled together into an odd shape.

Then the brunette spoke. "You know I'm always here right? No matter what happens next?" It'd been a while since either of them talked. His voice sounded hoarse and a little tired. Furuichi responded by grabbing Oga's hand and squeezing it in his. "I know, I just needed a second to remember that." Really, he knew Oga would be there when he needed him.

They ate and ate until the sweets were gone. Oga eventually fell asleep, slightly drooling on the other boy's shirt. Furuichi wasn't sure when he'd began to feel so warm inside, like the chill in his bones had melted to honey. A dark blush crept on his face and he looked at Oga resting so peacefully like Beel. Really, he had no idea what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking anything honestly. Just feeling. Feeling heat transfer to his skin and the sureness of the body that leaned against him like Furuichi was a pillar. 

Furuichi yawned, then concluded that he didn't care enough to figure out why he was so comfortable right now, just that he's not alone and wants to sleep. He laid his head against Oga's and closed his eyes, knowing there wouldn't be any nightmares. "Thank you Oga..." If you looked carefully, you would have seen the boy's hand squeeze a bit tighter around the others in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, how do you write between 3 boys and not confuse the he's and overuse their names, blablabla. This was a struggle! I hope I wasn't redundant with their names! Or the word cookie!)
> 
> And damn I love Furuichi and Lamia. There's something about their relationship that just gives me diabetes(if only they'd been explored more in the manga/anime).
> 
> Update: Ya'll I think I have a bit of editing to do but right now, I'm impatient so I'm posting. But I'll definitely be editing this later. I hope the weird lengths of the paragraphs aren't too unreasonable. Was it OOC?! I tried for it not to be.
> 
> Update: I'm low-key kinda cringing at this now. Maybe someone out there will like it though. If you do, please let me know. It would loosen the blow to my pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Readerchan, you inspired me. More Furuichi and Beel!

**_4) They're basically already parents(Beel has too many moms and dads at this point lol)._ **

The maker of dreams is the maker of reality. When you open your mind to countless possibilities of the unthinkable, you are opening the path to a new era, a new tomorrow, a new beginning and a new hope. When you open your eyes to the fairytales of another world, you are looking beyond the words on written pages, you are actively imagining, seeing and creating a new reality that is all yours. That is the power of stories.

So the boy reads. He reads and he reads and he continues to read to the child who cannot read himself. He reads and he reads about the world and how touch-starved it would be without love and warmth. How cold it would be without its angels. And that for all the dark, there is light. The babe listens with innate curiosity, wide-eyed and starry. 

When the sun begins to simmer into the depths of the ocean and the sky is painted in oranges and reds, the child falls asleep, curiously dreaming of the fairytales he never knew. He drools on the boy's shirt, tired and safe and secure in a motherly embrace. Furuichi closes the book and places it on the floor next to him before running cold fingers through Beel’s little, green hairs. He watches the baby breathe slow and steady with a pale blush coloring his cheeks. _It seems like his fever’s gone down. He should be better by tomorrow._

The person sitting next to him nudges his shoulders in an attempt to catch his attention. Half asleep, Oga yawns as he clings tighter to Furuichi’s waist. He re-adjusts his head against Furuichi’s shoulders with eyes that droop heavily. “You should read Cinderella next, I think he’d really like it, I know I would.”

“Oh?”

“You remind me a lot of the Prince.”

“O-oh?”

“I was lonely before I met you. In a way, you swept me off my feet and saved me.” The silvernette blushed, knowing that Oga had no idea what he was insinuating. Then mentally slapped himself at what _he_ was insinuating. All while trying to figure out why his heart started to beat faster. Beel made him peaceful while Oga gave him high blood pressure. _Stop that heart!_

“R-right. I suppose we could do that too. Maybe next time?” When he looked back, Oga was already asleep again, snuggled up to him comfortably. It was in that moment that the Furuichi noticed, really noticed, the lines beneath his friend's eyes and the tightness around his mouth. He concludes that raising Beel must be the cause, Oga was only a teenager himself after all. 

“Thank you, for helping with Beel today…”

Furuichi stared in surprise, thinking he'd no longer been awake. He smiled in response while indulging in the silence that befell them afterwards, eventually drifting off as well. 

(If you asked him the next day, he would deny dreaming about a short-tempered princess with brown hair and strength so great that she knocked out the prince's teeth with a slap of her glass slippers, all while carrying a demon-child).

(He would also deny the existence of the photos his sister gave him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Except, Furuichi is totally gonna hold onto those photos!  
> -And honestly, that dream sounds kinda nightmarish but I'd still want it.  
> -Also, all hail Cinderella, that's mah queen!  
> (No but seriously, our bois cuddling needs to be a damn fanart)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a kissing scene bitch! So I'm giving myself one! Even if it's a single fucking sentence.

I can feel the romance blooming inside our hearts dear! The way you caress my cheeks and taste my strawberry lips with a gentleness unlike your usual energy. As if I've yielded your flames. It's as though you don't know what to do with me, afraid you would hurt me. 

_So warm. I'm drowning._

But honey, you're a demon with an angel's wings-and like a moth drawn to fire, I can't help but enjoy the feel of your heat while I spin your golden halo around my fingers. _"I love you. I love you. I love you, I-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kinda cheesy, kinda ugly but I kinda like it. A bit of a combination from my current to my old, poetic writing style.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely! Lemme know if you want more!


End file.
